


Chances

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Loki Feels, M/M, On Hiatus, Sexual Tension, Tony Feels, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is taken to Avengers tower to heal from cruel punishment given to him by Odin for his crimes on Midgard. When he arrives at Stark tower, he realizes things are much different than what he saw under Thanos's hold. One thing in particular, Tony Stark.</p><p>Tony and Loki are finding they are much different than the last time they met. As they spend more time together, things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting to feel again

**Author's Note:**

> An early Christmas present to my fellow Frostiron shippers.  
> My first Frostiron fanfiction. Self edited, sorry for any mistakes.  
> I know the summary didn't say much, I just didn't know what to write. Hopefully the story brings enough enjoyment that the crappy summary can be forgiven.  
> Also, you can find me on tumblr, username: arc-reactors-and-mischief

Tony woke up to a loud crashing sound and a booming voice. JARVIS opened the blinds while the weather and news displayed as holograms. Staring at the mirror above his bed, he sighed loudly as his brain woke up and out right demanded coffee.  
  
He rolled out of bed and threw on some sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt. It was his damn tower anyway. Steve could just deal with it.  
  
The Avengers moved in a few months back. Each of them had their own floor, but it was nice to have the company, though he'd never admit it. After his break up with Pepper he didn't handle things well.  
  
He never thought it would happen, sure he knew they were different, but he didn't expect it. They were so busy after New York. The panic attacks he started to have continued to get worse. Pepper had sleep medication for him, but he didn't take it. She was supportive at first, but when he refused to see a psychiatrist she stopped understanding. It was his fault then. His fault he would start sweating, couldn't breathe, and felt like he was drowning and the world was crashing down upon him.  
  
So they argued a lot more. Somehow everything was his fault.  
He never listened.  
He wouldn't talk to her.  
He drank too much.  
He was selfish.  
He didn't care.  
He had _changed_.  
  
That's just it. He hadn't changed. He was the same man she fell in love with. It's just she wanted to fix him. He didn't _need_ to be fixed. He wasn't broken. He was the same arrogant asshole he always was. But of course when she heard that he was given that _look_. That look and she would start talking to him with that _voice_.  
  
Pity was one thing Tony Stark hated. He didn't need her to feel sorry for him, he didn't need her to look at him like he was helpless. He was so sick of people trying to piece him back together when he was perfectly happy with his jagged sides. His father tried to do it too. Why couldn't they just leave him be? He wasn't a broken piece of machinery.  
  
  
"Tony for god's sake put a shirt on," Steve yelled from his pancake making station.  
  
The inventor waved him off and made his way to the coffee pot, pouring a large cup in his usual mug. He downed it in two gulps. The caffeine rushed into him and he could feel himself shaking off that half-dead sleepiness.  
  
"Son of Stark!" Thor's voice boomed and Tony winced, the hangover from the night before making itself known. He poured himself another cup.  
  
"Hey, point break," he said, not bothering to correct Thor. He sipped his coffee as he leaned against the counter. It was then that he realized there was someone else there. Maybe it was Natasha rubbing off her super spy powers or something, but he could just _sense_ it. Someone else was in the tower. In the room.  
  
"I have spoken with the AllFather," Thor was saying and Tony realized he had missed a lot of the conversation, and probably some key details. Steve and Bruce on the other hand were listening intently.  
  
Wait. When did Bruce get there?  
  
"It will allow him time to heal," Thor said. Tony realized he really should have been listening.  
  
"Why here? There are a thousand places he could go," Steve said with his arms crossed. "He's too much of a risk," he said shaking his head. "What did SHEILD say?"  
  
Tony snapped to attention at that, coffee now drank and caffeine keeping his brain sharp. When SHEILD was involved, Tony was not. Nick Furry was the last person he was going to deal with this early in the morning.  
  
"This is none of SHEILD's business," Thor stated annoyed. "They are, however, aware of my brother’s presence on Midgard."  
  
"Wait, the bag of cats is here?" Tony asked, speaking up for the first time. Thor looked to him with a frown.  
  
"I do not understand this consistent comparison to a sack of felines," he said. Bruce and Steve gave Tony disapproving looks.  
  
"I do," a smooth voice said from the shadows. "And I do not appreciate the comparison."  
  
"Loki, stop lurking in the shadows. Greet your hosts," Thor told his brother. Nothing other than a hiss could describe what he got back. Tony stood by the counter, arms crossed and regretting the lack of shirt he wore, his venerability suddenly very apparent to him.  
  
From the dark of the corner Loki emerged, leather and helmet and all. He was taller than Tony remembered.  
  
As his eyes traveled up the god's body, he noticed just how many straps and chains there were on his armor. He also noticed bruises, scars, burn marks, and gashes. His torso was obviously muscled, not as much as Thor, but still nicely built. His neck revealed pale skin that reminded the inventor of that of a porcelain dolls. The only thing that shattered the illusion was the cuts that peppered it. They looked like they should have cracked the porcelain there. His jaw line was defined and his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass. Something that, by the looks of it, had been attempted. His nose was perfectly straight and unharmed apart from the small cut at the top near his eyes. His eyes. They were the most beautiful green Tony had ever seen.  
  
He thought Loki had blue eyes.  
  
He was so glad he was wrong. So _very_ wrong.  
  
Loki cautiously took off his helmet, jet black hair let loose. It came down to shoulders, curly and wild. He held his helmet between his arm and side.  
  
"What?" he said to Tony as he noticed the mortal was staring at him.  
  
"Nothing," Tony answered and then turned to Thor. "Where's he staying?"  
  
"My floor will be fine, thank you, Tony," he said nodding in gratitude.  
  
"I will not," Loki said suddenly. Thor turned to his brother confused and looking slightly embarrassed at his brother’s behavior.  
  
"Brother please," Thor said. Loki stared at him.  
  
"You want to protect me _now_?" Loki asked and everyone in the room could hear the bitterness, the sting, behind it. "Where were you when Odin sentenced me?" he asked walking closer to him and Tony noticed a limp in his stride. "Where were you when I was locked in a damn _cage_ ," he yelled, still walking. "Where were you all that time, Thor, **_where_**?!"  
  
The golden haired god looked like a kicked puppy. He didn't meet his brother's eyes. He didn't meet anyone's. Instead he looked to the floor, guilt oozing out of him. When he spoke it was quiet, full of sadness and regret. "I did not know," he offered.  
  
Loki scoffed, disgusted.  
  
"I thought father would -"  
  
"He is _not_ my father," Loki snapped. As he angered Tony noticed his eyes would grow a darker shade of green.  
  
Clearly something happened on Asgard. Looking at Loki, Tony had an idea of what that was. He knew all too well the signs of torture. The scars it left outside may heal, but the ones inside still burnt like they were done seconds ago. He swallowed thickly at the memories.  
  
"Okay," he said interrupting both his thoughts and the sibling dispute, "Why don't we all calm down and have some time away from each other, shall we?" Tony suggested. "Bruce, you take Thor and Cap can make us all pancakes, and I'll take Loki."  
  
Loki watched him, his eyes boring into him, making the inventor feel as if he was looking into his soul. It should have unnerved him, and in a little way it did, but not how he thought it would, or should. He found himself hoping he liked what he saw in there. That his soul had cleaned up a bit or something like that.  
  
Loki, on the other hand, was simply taking in the view. With over a year of constant torture, his magic not having enough time to heal before another punishment started, he was finally able to heal enough on the way to feel something other than fear. It had been far too long that he had his thirst quenched. And after living for the thousands of years he had, he had no shame in his thriving sexuality. If he saw a creature that appealed to him, he admired it. That was certainly something he was doing now.  
  
Unlike when the tesseract had him in its grasps, where all he saw was the blue glow and the sweet promise of power, this time he was around the mortal, he could really _see_. What he saw, he liked.  
  
Shorter than those around him, Stark made up for it in his confidence, and his _delicious_ appearance. Strong build, toned torso, muscled _everywhere_ , his body was something anybody would enjoy looking at. It just added to the appeal that his face was as ruggedly handsome as the rest of him. His goatee perfectly cut, outlining his lips. His eyes were a warm brown, inviting and deep. His hair was a mess of brown locks, disheveled from obviously disturbed sleep.  
  
"Alright, come on, Reindeer games, we'll get you settled in on a floor of your very own," Tony said turning around when he didn't think he could take any more of those eyes roaming over him.  
  
Loki followed him to the elevator, stepping in next to him. The doors closed and Tony pressed the floor just under his own of the penthouse. The elevator moved up, startling Loki. He covered the surprise effortlessly.  
  
Tony cleared his throat as the silence became awkward. Looking to Loki, he was surprised by the gleam of green in his eyes. There was a cut above his chin that was deep and open when he arrived, and now it was stitching itself back together, right in front of his eyes. Loki looked at him, his eyes sparkling, growing more vivid the moment they landed on him. Tony turned his attention back to the door.  
  
The elevator dinged and he walked out, thanking God, something he did a lot for an atheist, and something ironic considering he was standing next to one. Thor said they weren't gods, but Tony was pretty sure they check all the boxes of criteria for them.  
  
"Here is the main bedroom," he said to Loki, gesturing to the large room and King Bed. "In there is your attached bathroom suite, and over there your walk in closet." He looked at the helmet in Loki's hands. "I'm sure there's a shelf in there for your horns," he joked nervously. Loki raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What is that?" the god asked, pointing to the bar across the living room.  
  
"Umm, bar?" Tony said, already making his way over. "Drink?" he offered, grabbing two glasses anyway when he got there. It reminded him of the last time he offered the god a drink. He poured some scotch in the glasses and walked back to Loki. "I'm sure it'll taste like water compared to that ale you guys drink," he said sipping his as he handed Loki one.  
  
"Have you tried it?" Loki asked, swirling the liquid.  
  
"No," Tony answered sadly, causing a smile to tug at the god's lips. "Why? Do you have some?" the inventor grinned at him mischievously before downing the rest of the scotch.  
  
"As a mortal, you probably couldn't handle it," Loki said sighing. Tony frowned.  
  
"I've got an alcohol tolerance that would put any other, _mortal_ , to shame," he scoffed. Loki smiled, bringing the glass to his lips to drink. "I could swallow anything you gave me," Tony said, the innuendo only apparent to him after it had left his mouth. Loki's smile turned predatory. And Tony really shouldn't have been that turned on by it.  
  
"Careful what you wish for," the god warned, looking down at him with those entrancing eyes of his.  
  
" _Sir, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are back. I suggest somebody inform them as soon as possible_ ," JARVIS said. Loki looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks, get Steve, Thor and Bruce up there too," Tony said, not sure if he was happy or not to be interrupted. At Loki's clear curiosity, he smiled proudly. "That's JARVIS, he's an AI," he explained. "I built him and he's sort of the only friend I really trust," he said on his way to the elevator.  
  
" _Sir, I'm touched_ ," the AI replied sarcastically.  
  
"Breakfast will probably be ready soon, JARVIS will tell you when it's safe to come out," he said. Loki cocked an eyebrow at the word 'safe'.  


* * *

  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Natasha asked, deadpan. She was standing in the middle of the living room with the others around her and Clint by her side. Apparently Tony had missed the big reveal.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he said to the spy. Her face remained blank. Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, he's just crashing here to, heal?" he said looking to Thor, who nodded.  
  
"He means no harm," Thor assured them, and everyone else.  
  
"What about his magic?" Clint piped up.  
  
"He still has it, yes, but he will do no harm," Thor said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Natasha said. "How do you know that he won't turn on us the minute we think we're safe and pull that bullshit from before?"  
  
"Loki was under control of Thanos. He used the tesseract to bend my brother to do his will," Thor explained and Tony could see it was hard for him to say. "Loki was not in right mind, not in _his_ mind."  
  
"Where is he?" Natasha asked Tony.  
  
"I left him in his room until we talked you two down from shooting him as soon as he walked in," Tony said causing Natasha to roll her eyes. "JARVIS will call him down when he's safe to eat his pancakes in peace."  
  
"Safe?" Natasha repeated. "Oh like we're the bad guys now?" She watched as everyone was quiet. Her attention went back to Tony. "Why are you protecting him?"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Yes you are," Clint said, backing Natasha up.  
  
"Well I don't know, because he seems to have gone through enough shit back on Asgard," Tony said throwing his hands up. "Something about a cage," he muttered.  
  
Natasha's eyes snapped to the door frame, making everyone else turn to look. Standing there was Loki. He was still in his armor, not trusting any of them enough to take it off. His helmet was not with him, showing his gelled hair. Tony wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through.  
  
"I was told there was food," he said calmly. Tony grinned at him.  
  
"Steve, I think we could all use some of those delicious pancakes," he said.

* * *

  
  
Breakfast was awkward. Everyone ate and nobody talked. Tony had tried a few times, but the conversation died quickly.  
  
Loki sat next to him, Thor beside him. Tony noticed that Loki did not have half the appetite his brother had. He wasn't sure if that was because of the torture or not. When he came back he felt like he could devour an entire cow.  
  
He also noticed the god had rather long and slender fingers. They held the knife carefully, making cutting into the fluffy goodness look sexual.  
  
Tony ate his pancakes, and drank more coffee.  
  
Loki tried a cup at Tony's insistence. He said it was disgusting. Thor gave him milk and he drank that instead. The inventor made a note to see if the god liked tea.  
  
As the people at the table dwindled, Tony, Loki and Thor ended up as the only ones left. Loki drank the last of his milk just as Thor stood up and slapped a hand on his back as he said goodbye to Tony.  
  
Tony giggled when he looked back to Loki. The milk had gushed out of the glass and was drizzling down his chin. Loki looked at him and licked the milk away with a tongue that the inventor was pretty sure was physically impossible.  
  
He coughed and stood up. "I, umm," he cleared his throat, "are you good? You want anything else?"  
  
"I require nothing else," Loki said amused at his fumbling speech. The man who was supposed to be Midgard's finest bachelor, suave and always charming, was stumbling.  
  
"Alright. Good. Good." Tony looked down at the plates and back at Loki. The god was smirking at him. "I'll just," he gestured to the plates. "Yeah."  
  
As he took the dishes to the kitchen the rest of the team looked on in surprise. Natasha's eyes flicked to and from him and Loki as Clint steadily watched the trickster. Thor was busy eating a pop tart which Tony had specially stocked his room with. Bruce watched the scene, calmly assessing it. Steve watched Tony with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Tony's doing the dishes?" he asked.  


* * *

  
  
The next day a Loki came down to the lab. His open wounds had closed, and his scars already looked lighter. He still limped and from the darkness under his eyes it was clear he had no sleep.  
  
"Hey, Rudolf," Tony called from his work bench. Loki made his way though, examining the items around him but not touching. He looked like a curious cat.  
  
"What are you doing, Stark?" he asked as he came to a stop in front of a large machine with a white cone hat on.  
  
"Science," Tony said getting up. He spotted an oily spot on the work bench Loki was next to. "Hey, DUMM-E, fix this," he said pointing to the mess.  The robot moved to do as asked, knocking over a cup full of pencils. Tony rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fascinating," Loki said as he watched the robot. "It does everything you say?" he asked, turning to Tony and making the inventor smile proudly.  
  
"Yep, I built it," he told him, leaning against the counter opposite the god.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tony looked at Loki, confused by the question. "Why?" he repeated. DUMM-E knocked over another thing and Tony reminded himself to get another dunce hat for him. Loki flicked his wrist and the mess was gone, the objects knocked over all back in place.  
  
"Well, some of us don't have magic," Tony said childishly. Loki smiled at him amused.  
  
The trickster walked up to him, standing a few feet from him. "I could teach you," he offered.  
  
Tony was wide eyed and excited in seconds. "Really?" he asked. "I thought I had to be an Arseer or something."  
  
"It's Aesir, and no, you don't necessarily _have_ to be."  
  
"So, I could like, magic up a hamburger?" Tony asked with a grin, thinking about the lunch he missed.  
  
"I'm not sure what that is, but sure, if you wanted to," Loki said with a shrug. Tony got even more exited.  
  
"Ooh, show me!"  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking about the basics of magic and what a hamburger was. In the end Tony had JARVIS have some delivered for dinner. Loki deemed them a worthy thing to wish to conjure.

* * *

  
  
"You have spent a week with him down there," Steve said. Tony groaned in annoyance and tried to duck away with the microwave popcorn in hand. He and Loki tried to see if he could conjure any, but so far Tony Stark's magical abilities have been zero.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Plotting world domination, being brainwashed, having sex," Tony joked. Steve looked concerned. "It was a joke!"  
  
"You need to stop spending so much time with him." Tony stared blankly at his face. "It's weird, Tony."  
  
"What? That I'm playing nice?"  
  
"With the God of chaos, and mischief, and lies."  
  
Tony scoffed.  
  
"I just don't see what you like about him," the captain shrugged.  
  
"He's smart," Tony answered instantly. His honestly and ease of answering surprised the both of them. "And he's interesting to talk to," he continued. "He doesn't treat me like I'm fragile," he added. Steve looked down.  
  
Ever since New York and Tony's almost death, the team were acting like he would just collapse any second. He had two panic attacks in front of them and it was as if he'd plastered a giant 'helpless' sign on his forehead. So yeah, it was nice having someone treat you normally. Loki treated him normally.  
  
"Just be careful," Steve said quietly and left. Tony grabbed a drink before heading down to the lab, emptying it before he got to the elevator.  
  
When he walked into the lab Loki was waiting for him, long legs on the table as he played with a rubies cube. It was the fourteenth Tony had given him. He solved each one in minutes.  
  
"So, ready to get started?" the inventor asked, dropping the popcorn on the table.  
  
Loki stood and stretched, his shirt riding up and revealing toned abs looking like rock yet somehow like porcelain at the same time. Tony wanted to trace them with his tongue.

* * *

  
  
Loki was screaming. It was the worst sound Tony had ever heard. It woke him from the little sleep he did get. The gut wrenching screams continued and Tony got in the elevator to make sure he was okay. The god had nightmares frequently, as frequently as he did.  
  
Usually he would go to his floor, stand outside his locked door and call for Loki to wake up. When he did he wouldn't say anything. JARVIS would give Tony a report on his vitals and if his heart rate was too high, Tony would go get the god some tea.  
  
This time, though, this time the door was open and Loki's screams were louder, less time in between them. Tony walked to the door and looked inside. Luckily, his arc reactor acted like a flashlight and shinned a blue light on the crumpled figure curled up on the floor.  
  
Tony went over to him and kneeled down. He wasn't sure if he should touch Loki or not. The god could still kill him without any effort. Loki started to shake and he decided to risk it.  
  
As his hand made contact with his back, Loki snapped awake. He was terrified. Tony didn't even think about it before he pulled the god into him. He held him close.  
  
"It's okay Loki. It’s okay. You're okay," he repeated. "No one’s going to hurt you. No one can hurt you. Not while I'm here," he soothed. "Shhh, you're safe Lokes, you're safe," he said rocking him. Loki clung to him, crying and gasping as he shook.  
  
When he was calm enough, Tony picked him up, he was heavier than he looked, but not impossible. He put him on his bed, but when he turned to leave, Loki wouldn't let go. He smiled at the god, who had his eyes closed. He got in bed next to him and Loki curled up in his arms, resting his head on Tony's chest.  
  
They stayed like that until morning. It was the best sleep Tony had gotten in ages.

* * *

  
  
Loki was sitting on Tony's bed, wrapped in a towel with sopping wet hair. He had glass in his back. The toaster and he had a fight. Loki lost.  
  
Tony was in his workshop when the bang happened. He ran out the doors, dropping the tools he was using. He didn't bother with the elevator, instead he went straight for the stairs. He ran up them, taking two at a time, sometimes three. Out of breath, he finally reached the communal living room and kitchen.  
  
"Loki!"  
  
"Loki!"  
  
He heard muffled grunts of annoyance. Rounding the corner he spotted Loki on the floor. The toaster on the floor shattered into pieces and the remains of the glass table under a very irritated god.  
  
"That infernal contraption..." Loki trailed off angrily staring at the metal. He looked like a pissed off cat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tony asked, kneeling over him.  
  
"I'm a god, Anthony, this is nothing to me," he said. "I'm already healing."  
  
"No, you're not giving me this 'I'm fine' bullshit," Tony said with a frown. "You've been saying that since you got here but I hear you screaming at night." Loki looked up at him. "You're not fine. Let me help you, and by help you I mean let me pull those shards of glass out of your back."  
  
"Fine," Loki sighed dramatically.  
  
  
So Loki was on his bed, naked but a towel around his waist. Tony pulled the glass out of his back and he had to really try not to let his hands roam across the skin he was seeing. Smooth and toned and porcelain, well where there wasn't blood. The shower washed away most of it.  
  
He was now sitting in front of him looking like he was, dressed like he was, and it was doing things to Tony. Things Tony hadn't thought about since college. And Loki wasn't doing a damn thing.  
  
Just sitting there.  
  
"Are you going to sit there and stare at me or use that machine you claim will dry my hair and feel good," Loki said bored. The inventor swallowed and picked up the hair dryer.  
  
He scooted up the bed and sat behind Loki. He sat on his legs because that was the only position he could do other than straddling the god's back. Tony turned the hair dryer on. The warm air hit Loki and he _purred_.  
  
Tony moved his hand and pulled Loki's hair to the back. He combed his fingers through it as he dried. Loki continued purring as he did so. Tony scratched Loki's scalp casually as he continued to dry. Loki's eyes slipped closed.  
  
Half an hour later and they hadn't moved. Loki's hair was dry, but neither of them said a thing. Tony eventually turned the dryer off, but he kept playing with the god's hair. He got carried away and suddenly it turned into a full blown head rub. Loki was humming and leaning into it.  
  
The inventor gave up on his uncomfortable position and straddled Loki's back. His hands left his head and traveled down to his neck.  
  
  
Loki hummed happily as calloused hands caressed his skin. He hadn't felt this good for what felt like a lifetime. He'd been in the tower for almost three weeks. The other Avengers seemed to accept his presence. Clint ignored him, Natasha was weary, Steve fed him pancakes, Thor was, thankfully, giving him his distance, Bruce was monitoring his health, and Anthony was... Anthony was... Loki didn't know what he was.  
  
They spent most days together. One teaching the other. Science to learn for Loki, Magic for Tony. It was nice to have a conversation with somebody on the same intellectual level as him.  It was also nice to steal peeks at the inventor when he wasn't looking. He truly did have a body that made Loki want to absolutely wreck it.  
  
But there was something else about the mortal that intrigued him. Maybe it was his brain, or maybe it was his body, or his personality, his quirks that made him, him. Maybe it was all the above. There was definitely something.  
  
  
Tony's hands moved lower. Rubbing his shoulders and upper back. They felt wonderful. They kept rubbing, and Loki moaned in approval at the pressure the inventor added. The sound came out breathy. Tony made a coughing sound and kept rubbing.  
  
A smirk made its way onto Loki's lips. He started thinking about Anthony's lips. How they were perfectly outlined by his precisely trimmed facial hair. How plump and dusky and soft looking. They looked so soft. Not like his hands. Hands that made Loki want to feel the roughness all over his body.  
  
No his lips were different.  
  
Loki's eyes snapped open, not because of Tony's lips. Because there was something pressing against his lower back. Something hard and long.  
  
"You, you okay, Lokes?" Tony asked, hoping his arousal hadn't been noticed and ruin the moment. Loki did things to him, but as far as he saw it, Loki liked to tease only. Other than that, they just took advantage of the others intelligent mind. Tony, after all, was a genius. It got boring for him, being around everyone else who didn't see things as he did. They didn't see how boring and simple everything was around them because they didn't know. Loki was different. Loki knew.  
  
The god relaxed himself, not realizing he had tensed when he recognized what it was that was pressed against him.  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice was thick. Tony noticed.  
  
He took a chance, a chance he hoped wouldn't backfire.  
  
  
Tony kept rubbing, moving his hand to Loki's side. Loki breathed heavier, the skin the mortals hands touched tingled in the most tantalizing way. Tony's lips entered his mind again. He licked his own as Tony leaned forward. His hair was moved to the side, and he could feel the warmth from the inventor radiating off of him.  
  
"Lokes," Tony said, his hot breath tickling the god's neck. Loki's breath hitched in his throat. "You’re kind of hurting my leg," Tony said and Loki realized he was gripping the man.  
  
"I- I'm sorry," he stuttered. He could practically feel Tony's smirk against his neck, he was so close.  
  
"It's fine," Tony said and his breath felt _so damn good_ and Loki couldn't take it anymore. He flipped around quickly, reminding Tony he was a god, and he had the speed of one.  
  
Tony was lying on the bed, the trickster over him with his hands on both sides. He should have heard alarms, red flashing signs going off in his head. This was Loki after all. But he wasn't the person he was during New York. That wasn't Loki. _This_ was Loki. Tony didn't feel trapped, he felt...secure, if anything.  
  
Loki's lips hovered above his own, their breaths mingling. Tony's eyes traced his lips before moving to his eyes. They were impossibly green. The inventor let out a happy huff of air. Loki leaned in, lips so close to his own, a hair away.  
  
"TONY!" Steve called from the door with a loud knock. "Tony, come on, we were supposed to have a meeting an hour ago. Don't make me send Natasha to come get you."  
  
Tony closed his eyes in irritation. So close.  
  
"Yeah," he called to Steve. "Be there in a minute."  
  
Loki hadn't moved. He had frozen when he heard the captain voice. It reminded him where he was, who he was with, who _he_ was. Tony laughed under him. He looked at him then. The mortal had his eyes on the door behind him. They seemed a warmer brown than usual, full of excitement. He ached to kiss him. But he didn't dare.  
  
"Are you going to let me up?" Tony asked with a winning smile. Loki moved off of him quickly, magicing some clothes to himself. He didn't wear his armor. Instead he had tight leather pants and a soft green t-shirt.  
  
  
Tony looked at the god, happy to know it wasn't his imagination that there was something there. A tension that had started from the first day. He didn't hide his eyes from roaming the god's skin-tight leather pants. His eyes lingered on his crotch, which he saw the leather was not hiding his erection like that damn towel was earlier.  
  
"This meeting won't take too long, I'll be back soon," he said to Loki, fixing his shirt. Loki didn't say anything, he just stood there. Tony smiled and left, too happy to give any thought to it.

* * *

  
  
"I thought you said Fury was fine with it?" Tony said lowly to Thor.  The thunder god sat across the large table which they used for their Avengers meetings.  
  
"He- he was," Thor said confused. "Why does he wish to see my brother?"  
  
"Check his motives and make sure he isn't planning any more attacks on Earth," Natasha said. "To be safe," she added after a pause.  
  
"What is he going to do?" Tony snapped. "All he's been doing is hang around with..." Tony barked a short and cold laugh. "Me. He is hanging around me and now Fury thinks I'm fucking brainwashed or something," he said shaking his head. "God why is it so hard for him to believe the truth. Thor's told him a million times. What more does he want to know?"  
  
The group was quiet.  
  
"Odin's a sadistic asshole who threw Loki in a cage, cranked up the heat, used torture devices I'm not even sure _I'd_ been able to come up with back in the day, and broke someone who was already so broken and confused. Not to mention the fact the entire reason he was being punished was because Loki was being brainwashed by a damn Titan and nobody even bothered to **_fucking_** talk to him," Tony screamed.  
  
"What more could he want?" the inventor asked.  
  
"To hear it from Loki," Natasha said. Tony frowned.  
  
"No way," he said. "Not happening."  
  
"You can be right there," Steve said. Everyone knew Tony had become Loki's protector of sorts, his knight in shining armor even.  
  
"You're damn right I'd be there, but it's not happening," Tony said.  
  
"He's already here, he's waiting in the lobby," Clint said from the corner.  
  
"Fucking perfect," the inventor yelled. "Let’s get this over with."

* * *

  
  
Fury sat in the living room with the other avengers. Tony was standing up, too irritable to sit. Loki had been called down to talk. He was just walking in the room when Tony was about to say something.  
  
"Sit down, shut up and answer my questions," Fury barked at the god. Loki and Tony glared at him.  
  
The trickster sat down calmly as Fury stood in front of him. He looked at Tony. The inventor had his arms crossed, eyebrows set in a deep frown and looked very tense. He made eye contact with Loki and his eyes lightened to a warm brown. A smile came on his lips and Loki felt odd.  
  
"You are going to tell me exactly what happened to you back on Asgard and if it doesn't match Thor's to the T, -"  
  
"Cut the shit Fury," Tony snapped. "Let him explain."  
  
Loki kept his eyes on the inventor. He never heard him angry before. It changed his whole appearance, made him look dangerous. He never thought of Anthony as dangerous, but looking at him when he's angry, made him see how intimidating the mortal could be. It was intriguing and it gave him that feeling again.  
  
"Shall we get this over with?" Loki asked, turning his eyes back to Fury. Nobody said anything so Loki continued. "My silver tongue would have been cut out, but Frigga wouldn't allow it. Instead my mouth was sewn shut. They used magic thread to do it so I couldn't rip them out," he started.  
  
Tony felt sick.  
  
"I was put in a cage with my hands tied above my head and my legs dangled below me. Sometimes a platform would be placed under me so I could stand, but the platform was covered in spikes, poison covered them so my body would be in a constant state of recovery."  
  
Tony felt bile rise up his throat and he wanted to blow something up. A lot of somethings.  
  
"As you probably know, I'm not an Asgardian by birth. I'm am heir to Jotunheim's throne. Even with my appearance like this," Loki said gesturing to himself, "curtesy of Odin, I run colder than Asgardians. In effect, I am more susceptible to heat." Loki paused, his eyes looking far off before he could hide it behind that mask of his. "Heat torture consisted of flames burning around the cage. I'd be directly burnt on occasion, but usually it was in efforts to boil me to exhaustion and black outs," Loki recounted.  
  
Tony couldn't do this. He felt sick. He felt pissed. He wanted to tear Odin to shreds. Loki was showing the others his burn marks. One look at them and he lost it. He walked out the room, not saying a word and headed down to his lab.  
  
The others watched as he ran from the room. Fury thought it was odd, but he was too busy grilling Loki. It was two hours before Loki finally finished his story. Some things he revealed not even Thor had known about. Later Tony would watch the footage from JARVIS and cry.

* * *

  
  
When Fury had left, disappointed that Loki's story checked out, the team had been very quiet. Clint didn't say a word to anyone but he gave Loki a nod of respect when he saw him in the tower after that. Captain morals was disgusted and started to give Loki even fluffier pancakes, something Loki didn't mind. Bruce kept his cool as always but monitored Loki's health more carefully, fascinated at his healing rate that allowed his lips to completely heal by the time he arrived at the tower that morning, only three hours after the escape they learned. Natasha was nicer to Loki, they even started hanging out around the tower.  
  
Tony liked that everyone was nicer to the god now, but he was getting jealous of Natasha. Loki took a liking to her, they had their own inside jokes now. It didn't help that Loki was ignoring him. Tony thought it was because he walked out when Loki was telling them what happened.  
  
After over a week of Loki avoiding him, Tony tried to confront him.  
  
"Hey, Lokes," he said like there was nothing wrong. Loki looked at him from his book. He was stretched out on his sofa in the living room of his floor. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and beige pants. The shirt had ridden up a little at his waist, and the jeans were low rise, causing a nice bit of skin to show. The V was the first thing Tony's eyes went to.  
  
"Can I help you?" the god asked. Tony stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Before Loki liked knowing he could trip up his charm, but now he didn't want any part of it. It made him worry. Anthony wasn't like the others he liked, the ones he wanted to sleep with before he got bored and left. Anthony made him want more. That scared him. He never wanted more. He didn't get to have more. He was a monster.  
  
"I, umm, I wanted to know if we were," the inventor paused, feeling foolish, "good?"  
  
"Why would we not be?" Loki asked in reply, his tone bored.  
  
"Because we used to spend practically every day together and all of a suddenly you don't want to be near me," Tony said.  
  
"I'm a god, Stark. I get bored," Loki replied.  
  
"Oh, it's Stark now?" he asked angrily. "God, Loki, what's gotten into you?"  
  
The god looked at him. Tony was staring at him, looking gorgeous as always. He had dark jeans and a red t-shirt that clung to his body. His hands had oil on them, clearly he was working on a project. That brilliant brain of his inspired once again.  
  
Loki closed his book. He put it on the table in front of him and stood up. "I have an appointment with Natasha," he declared. Tony stared at him in disbelief. He was so _sick_ of him and Natasha hanging out.  
  
"What? Now you're suddenly BFFs? Friends forever? How about just a month ago she was ready to pack you up and ship you to SHIELD?" Tony said and he was starting to yell.  
  
"Calm down, Stark, what I do is of no concern to you," he said. Tony looked like he was going to throw something. "What Natasha and I do is none of your business."  
  
"Why are you cutting me out?" the inventor asked. He sounded more sad than angry. Loki sighed. He watched the mortal for a while and that odd feeling that scared him came back. He walked out the room, leaving Tony behind.


	2. Well, green has always been Loki's color.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, sexual tension, and more jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very loosely edited.

Tony wrestled with his tie as he stood on the platform in front of the three mirrors. Pepper was getting Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor ready. When she saw her ex-lover getting frustrated, she went over to him to fixed it for him.  
  
"You're making it worse," she said. Tony looked at her hard and tried again. It was no use. He had somehow knotted it. She was surprised, usually he was fine putting his ties on. "You're very tense tonight," she pointed out, undoing the knot.  
  
"Yeah, so." Tony glared at himself in the mirror.  
  
"What's got you so wound up?" Pepper asked, looping the tie one final time.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered, now pulling at his sleeve.   
  
"Well, you better be finer at the party. It's Avengers press, not just yours," she told him smoothing the tie out and stepping back. "There."  
  
"Hey, Thor, Natasha wants to know if Loki's coming?" Clint called out. Tony tensed and locked his jaw at the mention of the two of them. Why does she even want to know?  
  
"No, my brother thinks it best if he stay. Midgard is not ready yet," Thor said sadly. Tony smiled evilly at the thought of Natasha not being near Loki.   
  
"Stark, you ready?" Steve called.   
  
"Yeah," he answered, coming out the dressing room. Pepper looked at him, doubtful and suspicious. "I'm fine, pep," he said giving his best publicity smile. 

 

* * *

  
  
Loki was sitting in the communal living room, a book on his lap. He had refused to go because of the panic his presence would cause as well as the fact he felt like he couldn't control himself near Stark anymore. Natasha was a nice distraction, but the inventor would walk by them and his thoughts would be stuck on him. He would feel a need to be near him.   
  
It was hard when Tony confronted him. He wanted no more than to grab him and claim him right there, but he couldn't. It wasn't just sex Loki wanted from the mortal. He wanted more. A lot more. It scared him to think of the rejection. That's what he would get. Tony was the most wanted bachelor in Midgard and he could have whoever he wanted. Why would he want Loki? If he did sleep with him, that's all he'd want. A one night stand and then what? How would Loki handle that? How could he get a taste of it and be okay with not getting the rest?   
  
He couldn't.   
  
So he would stay away. He would leave Stark be and if that meant the genius hated him, then be it. At least he wouldn't get hurt.

 

* * *

  
  
  
When they got to the event the team posed for pictures outside. Tony even took some with Natasha. It was going great. They moved inside and the music was playing and the bar was open.   
  
A few drinks later and Tony was enjoying the party. Bruce talked science with him and watched as Thor danced with Jane, who was in town for some science convention Tony had no interest in. He thought they looked funny dancing. Thor being so tall and, well god looking and Jane the a petit women she was.   
  
"Mr. Stark?" a girl's voice asked and Tony just noticed the pretty blond standing in front of him. A little voice in the back of his head noted her hair was not nearly as thick and nice as Loki's.   
  
"Call me Tony," he said with a grin. The girl blushed, and Tony bought her a drink.  
  
Half way into the conversation the inventor caught Thor and Jane laughing with each other as they danced. Tony thought about Loki's laugh. A smile came to him before he realized what he was doing. He turned his attention back to the girl. She hadn't noticed his slip and was still babbling about a story of hers. Tony's eyes drifted back to Thor and Jane. They were just looking at each other now. The music had changed to a slow dance and they danced together like they were the only two that existed.   
  
Tony wondered what it would be like to have Loki look at him like that.  
  
The girl was flirting with him very obviously. Tony could have done what he used to and flirted back, sealed the deal, probably slept with her. But he didn't want to. Couldn't be bothered. He couldn't get Loki off of his mind.   
  
The party ended and everyone headed to the limo. Jane tagged along to spend some time with Thor back at the tower. Tony rode back, without the girl.   
  
"What happened, Tony," Clint joked. "Lost your touch?" the archer asked, referencing the lack of girl or girls Tony was bringing with him.   
  
"Maybe he's tired," Bruce suggested sweetly. Tony gave him a smile.  
  
"Or maybe he's not got as much game as he thought he had," Steve laughed.  
  
They poked fun at him the rest of the way to the tower. Even in the elevator up to the communal floor.  
  


* * *

  
  
Loki had spent the night on the sofa, trying to distract himself. It hadn't worked. His thoughts drifted to Tony at every turn. He tried closing his eyes to sleep instead. He ended up seeing Tony's face when he closed his eyes. The inventor was smiling at him and then walking towards him and then he was shirtless, and kissing him, and then he was completely naked, and kissing him.  
  
Loki shot up. He cursed under his breathe and rubbed his eyes.   
  
A ding went off and the avengers walked out the elevator.  
  
"No game Tony, that's what we'll call you now," Clint said. Tony walked in front of them ignoring their new nicknames for him.  
  
"So I guess it's just genius, billionaire...philanthropist, now?" Steve asked, leaving a large pause where 'playboy' should be.  Loki cocked an eyebrow at the teasing. He turned to the Avengers, they were all in suits.   
  
"What did I miss?" he asked.   
  
"Tony had this chick all over him, and something went terribly wrong, because usually they'd be upstairs by now and we'd all be wearing earplugs," Clint joked, but he was serious about needing earplugs, Tony was very vocal in bed, and every avenger knew it from staying in the tower during his I'm-lonely-and-I-don't-have-Pepper-so-I'm-going-to-sleep-with-every-girl-on-Earth stage.   
  
"She really was pretty, Tony," Bruce said. "She was all over you too. Very blonde, though."  
  
Loki did not like the image that flashed through his mind at that. It made him want to rip the girls throat out.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tony said coming out into the living room with a drink. Loki's eyes devoured him. He had never seen the man in a suit before and it was down right evil. The suit was tailored perfectly, dark grey with a crisp white shirt and a deep red tie. It complimented his strength and made him look handsome beyond words. Tony turned around to say something to the others and Loki stated shamelessly at his ass.   
  
"Besides, she's not really my type," Tony said turning around and looking at Loki. The god was surprised and stared at him for a while, confused.  
  
"Please, Tony. You're type is any girl," Steve said. Loki glared at the soldier.   
  
"You remember that girl he came home with the last time we had a press event?" Natasha asked.  
  
"The one that didn't wait to get to his floor to shove her hand down his pants?" Clint asked laughing. Loki was about to throw a ball of magic at his face.  
  
"Come on, Tony," Steve said as the inventor gave Clint a dirty look. "You know it's true."  
  
Tony was livid. He didn't mind the teasing before, but now they were in front of Loki. He worried what the god was thinking. Would he think he was pathetic? Would he want nothing to do with him? He watched him to see his reaction and was unnerved by the coldness that radiated off of him.   
  
Everyone in the room could feel the god's coldness. They also could see Tony was about _this_ close to hurting one of them. They all looked at each other and nodded as Tony and Loki watched each other.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to bed," Steve said, faking a stretch and yawn.  
  
"I'm going too," Clint said. Natasha waved goodbye and left with him.  
  
"I've got some tests running in the lab," Bruce said and went down to his private lab.  
  
"Thor?" Jane asked tugging at his arm. Thor smiled happily and said a quick goodbye.   
  
Loki and Tony ended up being the only ones left. Tony looked down at his shiny black shoes and back up to Loki. Loki felt that feeling again and he needed to get away from Tony.  
  
"So," he said, "they were just, uh, joking." He paused awkwardly, looking at Loki. "She wasn't all over me, I mean, I haven't even slept with-"  
  
" _Enough_ ," Loki snapped. Tony bit his lip, mentally swearing at himself.   
  
"I just wanted you to know I'm not sleeping with anyone," he said quietly.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Loki asked pushing the boiling need he felt for the inventor and anger at those who had him before, away.  
  
"I, I don't know. I thought you might be angry, like I was leading you on before," Tony said honestly. "I just don't understand. One day you're on top of me almost kissing me, and the next... the next you act like I'm not real," he said, looking at the god at the end.   
  
"I know you're real, Stark," Loki said, not denying he was so close to kissing the mortal.   
  
"And now you keep calling me Stark," Tony pointed out.   
  
"That is your name," Loki drawled bored and stood up.  
  
"You used to call me Anthony," the inventor said walking up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Loki asked irritated. "I'm a god. You're a spec in my existence. You don't matter, Stark. You seem to think I care about you. I don't. You are _nothing_ to me," he yelled.   
  
"Fine!" Tony yelled back and stormed out the room and to his penthouse. Leaving Loki behind.  
  
  
When he got there he was seething. He grabbed a bottle of whatever was in his grasp first and started drinking. He drank and yelled and decided who the fuck needed Loki anyway. He was before, he'll be fine now. It's not like they did anything. One almost kiss doesn't mean anything. And clearly Loki doesn't give a shit about him. So who the fuck cares anymore?   
  
Tony passed out before he made it to the bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was two days later and Loki hadn't seen or talked to Tony. Nobody did really. He was on his floor, which he had JARVIS lock everyone out of. The night before he went out without being seen by anyone.   
  
The team was in the communal kitchen and living room. The open concept allowed everyone to see who was coming and going. When the elevator dinged they all expected to see Tony. Coming out of the elevator was a brunette with hair disheveled and clothes obviously the ones from the night before.  
  
Steve, Clint and Natasha smirked as the girl grabbed her purse from a closet and left quietly. Loki watched her every movement, glaring at her with hate. She was hot and it made him want to crush her skull with his bare hands. He still had narrowed eyes at the door as the elevator dinged once more and Tony came out.   
  
He was shirtless, just in boxers and his hair could only have been described as sex hair. He hadn't even bothered to try to hide what had happened the night before. Loki was jealous. Really jealous. He also felt like he was about to drool over how gorgeous Tony looked the morning after sex.  
  
"Oooo," Clint called as the inventor poured a cup of coffee. Steve shook his head, his morals acting up again.  
  
"Did your whore remember everything?" Loki asked sweetly. Thor choked on his coffee at his brothers behavior.  
  
"Loki!" he boomed.   
  
"What?" the younger god asked. "I'm just making sure she didn't forget anything. Other than her dignity," he shrugged then looked at Tony. "Or did she just take yours with her?" he asked venomously.  
  
"You know what, Loki?" Tony said putting his mug down. "Fuck you."  
  
"Oh please, go sleep with another one of your whores," he said turning his back to the inventor.  
  
Everyone quietly got up and left, sensing a fight coming. They didn't know what was going on between them, but they didn't want to stay around in case they ended up as collateral.  
  
Loki and Tony stayed as they were as the others trailed out. When the room was clear Tony walked up to the trickster. He stood in front of him, staring down at him.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem," Loki laughed looking up at him and his eyes were a sharp green.  
  
"Yes you do. Just admit it. You're fucking jealous," Tony yelled at him. "You're fucking jealous because I screwed her," he said and Loki was up and in his face in seconds.  
  
"Do not talk to me like this, Stark," Loki threatened. "I am not jealous because I have no reason to be. I do not care what, or who, you do," he yelled back.   
  
"Then why did you almost kiss me? Why did you spend so much time with me? Why did you only calm down from your nightmares when _I_   was there? Why Loki? Why?" Tony challenged, starting determinedly into Loki's eyes. He stepped up closer to him, looking up so all Loki had to do was lean in and kiss him.   
  
"Stark-"  
  
Tony tilted his head up, lips even closer.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked the god, leaning in. Their lips barely touched before Loki vanished.  
  
Tony sighed in frustration. 

* * *

  
In his room Loki collapsed on the bed. Replaying the moment in his mind. His fingers went to his lips and he traced where Tony's had just barely grazed. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed with a groan.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next night Loki was with the other Avengers in the communal living room, watching a movie Bruce had put in. He fidgeted on the armchair he was sitting on. Tony hadn't showed all day.   
  
The elevator dinged and Loki looked to it. Thor came out of it and made his way to them. He sat down and grabbed some popcorn from a bowl to his left.  
  
"Where is Tony," Thor asked looking around for him.  
  
" _Sir has been out since 10pm,_ " JARVIS replied. " _He last used his card-_ "  
  
"Ahh," Steve interrupted the AI. "I don't think I want to know what he's doing, as long as he's alright."  
  
They turned their attention back to the movie. Loki couldn't focus on it. He kept wondering where Tony was. Who he was with. There was a loud bang from an explosion on screen and Loki jumped. He frowned at it and his mind drifted back to Tony.  
  
The elevator dinged.   
  
Tony stumbled out, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. A girl wasn't far behind him. She was wearing Tony's jacket and her dress was so short Loki thought it shouldn't count as clothing. She hung off of Tony like a scarf. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and knocked the mug he usually used in the morning onto the floor. It broke loudly, causing Tony to giggle. The girl joined him and leaned in, kissing his cheek and making her way to his mouth. Tony turned, holding the vodka out with one hand as another wrapped around her waist. He kissed her sloppily and giggled into that as well.   
  
Loki was steaming. His breathing had changed and he was practically growling. He watched as the girl groped the inventor and his fingers dug into the armrest. Tony pulled the girl with him to the elevator, giggling and kissing as they went.   
  
The doors closed and it was quiet. Steve got up and went over to sweep up the broken mug. Everyone else went back to the movie.   
  
Loki forced himself to not do anything. There was crashing noises above and Loki gritted his teeth. He didn't move, trying to block the sound, and also feelings, he had out. Tony and that girl invaded his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to push them out.   
  
A loud moan, clearly from Tony, was heard as the scene on the screen went quiet. The others laughed and rolled their eyes, joking about getting the earplugs.  
  
Loki snapped, teleporting out the room.  


* * *

  
Tony was propping himself up on his elbows as he lay on the bed. He was drunk and the girl straddled him as her hands roamed over his body. He lost his shirt somewhere on the way to the bed. She kissed him, moaning into it and he pretended it was Loki. He kissed back, closing his eyes and imagining the hair his hand was wrapped in was Loki's black locks.   
  
There was a whoosh of air and then he wasn't kissing anyone. He opened his eyes to see the girl being ripped off of him and Loki standing with her in his grip. He looked taller when he was murderous.   
  
  
Loki was gripping the girl in his hands, planning on seeing the life drain from her eyes. When he'd teleported into the room he saw her straddling Tony, touching his bare chest and he wanted her blood.   
  
"Get out you filthy whore," Loki seethed at her dangerously and threw her on the ground away from Tony. She scrambled up and ran out crying.  
  
"What the fuck!" Tony yelled when she was gone. He got up, standing in front of the god with a very obvious erection."You can't just come in here-"  
  
Loki kissed him hard.  
  
He pulled the mortal close to him, not letting there be any gaps between them. Tony started kissing him back immediately. He'd never sobered up faster in his life.   
  
Loki deepened the kiss, needing more. He was happy to know the mortal's lips were as soft as they looked. He was even happier that they tasted better than he thought imaginable.   
  
Tony opened his mouth and Loki's tongue slipped in. Mapping out every part of the mouth he was devouring. Tony was making needy sounds. The god started doing wicked things with his tongue. He wanted Tony to know exactly why they called him Silver Tongue.   
  
"Loki," Tony breathed when they gasped apart. As soon as they had air the inventor kissed him again. He grabbed a handful of Loki's hair and tried to press closer to him. Moans escaped both of them as they kept kissing. Loki's arm was around Tony's waist, securing him in place. His other hand was pawing at his ass, making Tony moan louder into his mouth.  
  
Loki broke the kiss and moved to Tony's jawline, placing kiss after kiss across and down his neck. He found a spot, right where the mortal's pulse was the most apparent and sucked. Tony melted into him. He sucked and bit and licked the skin, determined to make a mark that would last weeks.   
  
"Mmhmm, god, Loki," Tony moaned as the god worked his tongue over his neck. The inventor groaned as he felt Loki's fingers slip into his jeans, tugging at them. When they dropped to the floor Loki didn't waste any time, he grabbed Tony's cock, making him moan out, " _Yessss_."  
  
Tony's hands found their way into Loki's shirt, making the god shiver as calloused hands traced his abs. The inventor pulled the god's shirt up and off, licking his lips at the new territory he had.   
  
The trickster's lips went back to Tony's and their tongues fought for dominance. Loki's won easily, but Tony didn't mind. The god's hand moved on his cock, stroking up and down under the boxers that remained.   
  
"I need you, Lokes," Tony said with his lips still on Loki's.   
  
"Anthony," Loki whispered and it was the first thing he said since he threw the girl out. Tony couldn't believe he thought he could pretend she was him. Nobody could dream to live up to this.  
  
Loki pushed Tony onto the bed, banishing his boxers along with his own remaining clothing. He climbed over top the mortal and kissed him again, this time softly, intimately. Tony went to nothing under him.   
  
The genius gasped as cool, long fingers found circled his entrance. He shuddered at the promise and leaned back into them. Loki chuckled above him. Suddenly slick, one finger made its way in. It was uncomfortable at first. The only time he had ever had anything in there. Even those very few times in college Tony had always been on top.   
  
Loki gave him time to adjust. The mortal was tight, extremely tight. It made his cock ache at the thought about burying it inside of him. A backwards hip movement from Tony told him to go further in. Soon he was all the way to his knuckle. Pushing in and out as Tony squirmed under him.   
  
"More," was all he said. It was all Loki needed to hear. He added a second finger, feeling the stretch and moaning into Tony's mouth. He scissored him open, before adding a third finger. Tony was panting under him, taking the sharp sting of the stretch to get the pleasure.   
  
"Oh god, Loki," he whined. "You," he said with his eyes closed, fucking himself on Loki's fingers. "You," he repeated. "I need _you_."  
  
He whimpered when Loki's finger retreated. Soon though he was moaning as he felt Loki's cock at his entrance, already slicked up. God he loved magic.   
  
Loki pushed in a small bit, testing the inventors reaction. Tony's eyes were closed as he bit his lip. He stopped moving in.   
  
"I want your eyes open," he demanded and Tony reluctantly opened them. "I want you to see me as I take you," he said and Tony's eyes fluttered but they kept open. "I want you to see my face, to look into my eyes when you cum all over my cock," Loki stated. "I want you to know who claimed you when you feel me fill you up until you can't handle it anymore," he said before licking Tony's neck and pushing in two inches at once. Tony clenched, feeling odd about the intrusion. Loki shuddered above him at the contraction on his cock. He forced himself to relax, and Loki pushed in further.   
  
It was agonizingly slow. Tony needed more. He held his breath and shoved himself the rest of the way, impaled on Loki's cock. He let his breath out with a yell. The sting quickly passed away to pleasure. Loki was panting heavily above him.  
  
"I love how your brain works," the god said to him, kissing him hard.   
  
Tony moved his hips needing more. Loki got the hint and started thrusting in and out of him. He went hard and fast. Tony was moaning and screaming and chanting Loki's name like he was a god. To Tony he was.  
  
"Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki."  
  
The chant pushed Loki to pound into the mortal. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be worshiped. Tony felt so good. The god looked down at him and it made him burn with desire.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he said to the inventor under him. Tony hadn't taken his eyes away, just like Loki told him not to. Sweat beaded off his forehead and he could barely catch his breath as screams of ecstasy tore through him. "You're absolutely _wrecked_ ," Loki noted as he didn't slow his pace or lighten up his thrusts.   
  
He aimed for his prostate, targeting it mercilessly. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and Loki kissed him, tongue deep in his mouth. He felt himself getting close as Tony's eyes came back on him and he was breathtaking.  
  
"I want you to break for me, Anthony. Break for your god," he whispered in his ear before biting down on the mark he left earlier.   
  
Tony came seeing white. It was the strongest orgasm he had ever had. His cock hadn't even  gotten any attention the entire time Loki was in him. Rope after rope sprayed both Loki and his stomach as he screamed the god's name at the top of his lungs.   
  
Loki came soon after. The grip Tony's muscles had on him was too much. He came crying out the inventors name. He did as he promised, looking Tony in the eye as he filled him up. Tony was sent onto another orgasm before he could come down from his high. Loki emptied into him, claiming the mortal.  
  
They collapsed onto Tony's bed. Side by side and covered in sex. Their breathing evened out after several minutes. Loki cleaned them up with a spell before pulling Tony into him. He placed a tender kiss on his lips. Tony snuggled up to him after and they fell asleep like that.  


* * *

  
  
Tony woke up with arms around him and a strong chest against his back. He smiled happily as he felt Loki's breath on his neck. Turning around to face his new lover, he was bursting with happiness at the memories of the night before.   
  
Loki opened his eyes slowly, beautiful green greeting Tony. He smiled sleepily at his lover and pulled him closer, nuzzling into the mortal's neck.   
  
"G'morning," he said before kissing the warm skin. He felt Tony smile and lean back to see his face. Loki looked up to him, and Tony cupped his face.   
  
"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered before kissing him softly. Loki blinked when he pulled back. Tony was looking at him with the warmest brown eyes. They made him feel special. He blushed and hid his face in the inventors neck.   
  
Tony laughed, pulling back and nudging Loki onto his back. He propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over him and kissed him. Loki kissed him back.  
  
Tony moved overtop of the god, not breaking their morning kisses. They were unhurried and appreciative. The trickster moved his hands around Tony's back as they woke each other up.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted them both. Tony huffed in annoyance and went back to kissed Loki.   
  
"Hey, I don't know what you did to that girl last night, but we can't find Loki," Steve called.   
  
"JARVIS, make cap leave," Tony said and moved his hands to trap Loki's above his head. The god laughed at his actions and leaned up from the bed to capture his lips.   
  
"STARK, you can't have JARVIS shoo me!" Steve yelled irritated. Tony was going to show him irritated if he wouldn't leave them alone. "This is serious. What if Loki was doing something... bad... right now?"  
  
Loki laughed and turned to give Tony a sexy look. "Am I being bad?" he asked. Tony grinned back.   
  
"Definitely. Have to punish you, now," he said and kissed him again, grinding himself down.   
  
"I swear to god, Stark. I will have Thor break down this door," Steve threatened. Loki stopped kissing back. He looked to his lover and made a face that made Tony giggle.  
  
"Fine," Tony sighed and got off of him. "But we're going to continue this at the next possible second." Loki ran a hand through his hair and sat up, leaning in and kissing Tony to seal his promise.   
  
"That's it!" Steve yelled. "I'm getting Thor!"   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tony yelled out getting up.   
  
"If you aren't in downstairs in 10 I'm sending Thor," Steve warned and left.   
  
Tony and Loki broke into a fit of giggles.   
  
"We have to tell them," Tony said. "I mean, if you want to," he added looking at the god.  
  
"Not," Loki paused, "Not yet," he said thinking. He looked up at Tony and reached over to stroke his cheek when he saw the sadness in his expression. "I don't want them to intervene before we know what this really is," he said to him.   
  
"Yeah, no. That's fine," Tony said, shaking off his disappointment. "What exactly is this?" he asked.  
  
"Only time will tell," the god answered. He traced Tony's lips with his thumb. "I want to see you, Anthony. Really see you," he said looking at him intensely.   
  
"What about you?" Tony asked meeting his eyes. "Do I get to see you?"  
  
Loki looked down, scared at the thought. He was sure as soon as his lover truly saw him, he'd be repulsed and what they had at the moment would end. "I am afraid," he started, realizing it was harder for him to say than he thought it would be. "I am afraid you will not like what you will see," he said, too scared to make eye contact.   
  
"Bullshit," Tony said and Loki's eyes snapped to him. "Just give me a chance. How about that. We both give each other a chance."  
  
Loki nodded and kissed the man.   
  
"Alright, come on before Thor breaks the door down and then breaks me for sleeping with his brother," Tony said stepping into a pair of jeans. Loki laughed and dressed himself with a quick spell. Tony looked through his closet for a shirt, deciding between yellow and blue. Loki used another spell and Tony had a green t-shirt on. He smiled at it and then Loki.  
  
"Not obvious at all," he said taking Loki's arm and walking out the room.


End file.
